


Разница между падением и полётом

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Interracial Relationship, PWP, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Данмер, редгардка и их очень разные свидания: немного секса, немного юмора, немного стихов и очень много размышлений о жизни.
Relationships: OMC!Dunmer/OFC!Redguard
Series: Золото и лазурь [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 2





	1. О полётах

**Author's Note:**

> "О полётах" - PWP, POV 2nd person  
> "О парениях" - эротика, POV 3rd person  
> "О падениях" - сюр, нестандартная поэзия  
> "О прощаниях" - любовная лирика (вилланель)
> 
> [Кериан](https://pp.userapi.com/c845017/v845017740/107c2b/ZGD-qeCAbxQ.jpg) от alinemorec  
> [Джашана](https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c856520/v856520424/10d568/25sUBBx05yk.jpg) от Finnverberg

Тусклый свет пробивается из-под двери — ты запираешь её и подпираешь подвернувшимся под руку стулом. Кладовка — тесная, забарахлённая, почти что кромешно-тёмная, однако большего вам сейчас и не нужно.

Ты разворачиваешься, и Джашана, поймав твой взгляд, сообщает:

– Верхнее платье не мнётся.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов она высоко, до талии задирает подол — три слоя ткани, считая с нижней рубашкой, — скручивает его в жгут, завязывает узлом под грудью и перекидывает через плечо.

Вот она, редгардская ворожба!

Зрелище перед тобой невероятное: строгий тюрбан, из которого с выверенной лёгкой небрежностью выбивается одна-единственная смолистая прядка; плечи и грудь, почти полностью скрытые плотной тканью, и ослепительно-обнажённая кожа — гибкая талия, широкие крутые бёдра, скульптурные ноги с крепкими икрами и тонкими, точёными лодыжками… и никакого белья.

– Ведьма! – довольно смеешься ты и прижимаешь Джашану к стене; раздвигаешь ей ноги коленом, и трёшься — нарочито медленно, — и извлекаешь из горла любовницы низкий, довольный стон.

Разница в росте, как и всегда, приходится немного некстати: чтобы поцеловать её, не отвлекаясь от ласк, нужна гибкость, которой ты не обладаешь — уж точно не в этой одежде, и вам ещё повезло, что сегодня обошлось без парадного доспеха.

Однако леди Джашану трудности не пугают — она обхватывает твоё плечо, закидывает ноги тебе на бёдра и смело командует:

– Левее.

Ты подсаживаешь её на краешек захламлённой этажерки, придерживая руками за бёдра, а она подаётся вперёд и впивается тебе в губы — жадно и требовательно, вытягивая из груди весь воздух.

– Я скучал, – выдыхаешь ты, когда она отстраняется.

Кожа бёдер под пальцами — прохладная, мягкая; голос Джашаны — бархатный и хрипловатый, когда она отвечает:

– Я тоже.

Её нежность тебя неожиданно ранит, обрывает дыхание: узкие маленькие ладони обхватывают твоё лицо, задерживаются на пару мгновений и тут же стекают вниз, от бровей и висков — к скулам, по линии челюсти и к подбородку. Пальцы очерчивают чуть приоткрытые губы и снова ныряют вниз, к груди — туда, где под многослойным торжественным облачением судорожно бьётся твоё беспокойное сердце.

Ты целуешь её ладони, обводишь губами костяшки и ловишь шлейф любимых духов на запястьях. Руки Джашаны снова обхватывают тебя за плечи, и ты крадёшь у неё поцелуй — требовательно раздвигаешь языком зубы и вторгаешься в рот…

И всё равно — слишком шатко и неустойчиво, слишком мало... Придерживая Джашану одной рукой, ты смахиваешь с полки всё лишнее; сажаешь туда любовницу, и больше не нужно думать, как её удержать. Идеальная высота.

Идеально.

Ноги Джашаны плотно обхватывают тебя за талию; пальцы в твоих волосах ведут тебя к шее. Приходится сдерживаться — не оставлять следов, не впиваться зубами, заставляя вскрикивать от пронзительно-острого удовольствия...

В другой раз. Подобное — для другого раза.

Ты целуешь Джашану в ямочку у основания шеи и жадно вдыхаешь её опьяняющий запах — яркий, тяжёлый, мускусно-пряный… ваниль… ваниль, жасмин, апельсиновый цвет...

Она прикусывает кончик твоего уха — трудно не вздрогнуть; прижимается ближе, и её дыхание обжигает линию челюсти. Зубами ты ловишь её нижнюю губу — и оттягиваешь, срывая новый довольный стон.

Ваш поцелуй — медленный и тягучий, и пока Джашана играет с серёжками в твоих ушах, пальцами ты оглаживаешь ей бёдра, и косточки таза, и напряжённый живот. Член начинает доставлять ощутимые неудобства, но пока что ты мужественно терпишь — прикусываешь, оттягиваешь колечко в пупке, обводишь его языком... и ныряешь ниже.

Она закидывает ноги тебе на плечи, и ты исследуешь новую территорию, свободную от ограничений, что накладывают чужие взгляды: можно оттянуть, посасывая, нежную кофейную кожу и запечатлеть укус на внутренней стороне бедра — тайную метку вашей взаимной власти...

Ты ласкаешь её так, как она любит: сначала быстро вылизываешь, а после широкими мазками обводишь клитор — посолонь, противосолонь — и невесомо дразнишь его зубами. Джашана низко, гортанно стонет; в какой-то момент её бёдра дёргаются так резко и сильно, что, кажется, едва не ломают тебе нос — но сама она этого совершенно не замечает.

– О, боги… – выстанывает она, и твои штаны вмиг становятся ещё теснее.

Пальцы Джашаны текут по твоим скользким от лака волосам, ногти — царапают кожу возле затылка, висков и ушей; её сладковатый и терпкий вкус наполняет твой рот и буквально лишает рассудка.

Ты отстраняешься, мазнув поцелуем нежную кожу над треугольником мягких тёмных волос, и произносишь:

– Падай. Я тебя поймаю.

Джашана моргает, не до конца понимая, что именно ей предлагают, и ты вгоняешь в неё, влажную и горячую, средний и указательный пальцы — резко, почти что во всю длину, — чуть закругляешь их, метишь укусом другое её бедро...

Она кричит, напрочь забыв о конспирации — и разве найдётся во всём серединном мире звук желанней и слаще? Ты чувствуешь, как поджимаются пальцы у неё на ногах; её лодыжка хлещет тебя между лопаток. Джашана стонет — твой перстень царапает её лоно — и соскальзывает вниз. Её ноги снова обхватывают тебя за талию, её губы — жадные, и голодные, и бесконечно требовательные...

Пальцы Джашаны сражаются с твоими завязками так отчаянно, как будто от этого зависит её жизнь. Конечно, она побеждает: штаны и бельё приопускаются почти до колен, а с твоих губ срывается вздох облегчения.

Джашана обхватывает твой член — хватка у неё крепкая, как и полагается торговой принцессе, — и ты не думая подаёшься навстречу, толкаешься слепо и невпопад, словно норовистый, необъезженный гуар.

Её смех щекочет тебе шею; немного гимнастики, и вы находите удобную позицию.

– Нас... уже могли хватиться, – шепчет Джашана, приобнимая тебя за плечи. – Как думаете, мутсэра Индри… Успеете довести меня до предела за пять минут?

– Это пари?

– Контракт. Награда придётся вам по душе, обещаю.

– Пытаетесь продать мне кота в мешке, леди? – ты усмехаешься; членораздельная речь даётся как никогда тяжко. – Это в вашем репертуаре.

Колени Джашаны впиваются тебе в бока, без слов подгоняя вперёд, и, когда головка твоего члена касается её влажного, распалённого лона, сдерживаться становится невозможно.

Ты входишь в неё почти до упора, исторгая из горла тягучий, протяжный всхлип. Замерев на мгновение — наслаждаясь её теснотой и жаром, — ты отступаешь назад и снова рвёшься вперёд... быстрее и резче, чем следовало — мешая удовольствие с болью; наращиваешь темп, вбиваешься всё настойчивей — врастая в неё, отчаянно балансируя на грани.

Ногтями Джашана впивается тебе в ягодицы, скользит под нательную рубашку — вверх по спине, — и выцарапывает себе твои короткие, рваные стоны... Сцеловывает их с губ и, улыбаясь — ты чувствуешь эту улыбку своей обнажённой душой, — щекочет прерывистым шёпотом ухо:

– Время идёт, мутсэра… время идёт...

Вместо ответа ты закидываешь её ноги, податливые и негнущиеся одновременно, к себе на локтевые сгибы; вжимаешься в неё бёдрами, чувствуя, что уже скоро сдашься. Левой рукой ты придерживаешь Джашану за спину, правой — забрасываешь к себе на плечо её ногу и ныряешь туда, где они сходятся, трёшь её возбуждённый клитор…

_...и задыхаешься — от жаркого, бессвязного крика, от впившихся в спину пальцев и от того, как волна за волной пульсирует её лоно, как покрывается испариной её кожа, как каждый толчок начинает “звучать” — влажно, тягуче… И ты прижимаешь Джашану к себе — кожей к коже, душой к душе, — толкаешься до упора и тоже кончаешь, чувствуя, как разбивается на куски и заново собирается перед глазами — глазом — изменчивый серединный мир…_

Как ты ещё стоишь на ногах? Как не рухнула вниз этажерка? Чёрная магия, не иначе.

Разнеженный, разомлевший, ты помогаешь Джашане — такой же разнеженной и разомлевшей — твёрдо встать на ноги; бережно придерживаешь её за талию и за плечи, и прижимаешь к себе, и как никогда жалеешь, что не можешь зарыться ей в волосы, не можешь вдыхать её запах, пока покрываешь ленивыми поцелуями шею и грудь, не можешь даже на день позабыть, что время идёт — и время играет не в вашу пользу.

Вы оба знали, на что подписывались — и оттого каждая россыпь минут, разделённая на двоих, становится вдвойне драгоценней.

– Ну что, миледи… Сумел ли я выиграть тендер? – интересуешься ты, не без труда ворочая языком.

– Как будто у вас, мутсэра, есть конкуренты, – мурлычет она в ответ, пряча лицо у тебя на груди.

Тусклый свет пробивается из-под двери… Вы оба знаете, что времени у вас мало, что ваше время вот-вот подойдёт к концу — и знаете цену каждому счастливому часу.

...А верхнее платье и правда совсем не помялось.


	2. О парениях

Левой рукой Джашана любовно перебирает свои трофеи, и золотой мелодичный звон вьётся вокруг её смуглых проворных пальцев.

Четыре маленьких колечка-серёжки — три для левого уха, одно – для правого, — узкий кручёный браслет, гербовый перстень-печатка, два переливающихся зачарованиями кольца, украшенный аметистами амулет на крепкой витой цепочке… амулет, в сердце которого запрятан палец давно почившего предка, но об этой милой детали Джашана старается без лишней нужды не думать. При всей её симпатии к тёмным эльфам — или, вернее сказать, “при всей её любви к одному конкретному тёмному эльфу”, — некоторые данмерские обычаи по-прежнему кажутся дочери Хаммерфелла форменной дикостью.

Правой рукой дочь Хаммерфелла держит игральные карты. Ей трудно сосредоточиться на нынешней партии, но это и не особенно нужно: соперник не в силах ей что-либо противопоставить.

Ей трудно сосредоточиться на нынешней партии, когда сидящий напротив неё любовник щеголяет в одних лишь бриджах и тонкой, лёгкой камизе. Чуть сбившийся набок ворот приоткрывает острую кромку ключицы: кожа там чуть светлее, чем на лице и руках — нежная, серо-жемчужная. Дразнит она, и дразнит невыносимо... так же, как дразнит Джашану и юркий розовый язык, скользнувший вдруг по губам, чуть потемневшим от выпитого вина. Жест неосознанный, мимолётный, но кажется чувственным, почти бесстыжим — пожалуй, лишь обольстительней от одного лишь того, что обольстить им Джашану даже не попытались.

Подобное, кажется, её будоражит больше, чем обнажённое тело. Желание плещется у Джашаны в низу живота, жжёт её мысли: схлестнуться губами к губам, жадно и зло; сойтись в поцелуе-схватке, поцелуе-ристалище — и схлынуть, легко и дразняще коснуться его зацелованных губ, а следом – ниже, ниже: струиться по гибкой шее, вдыхать его запах — и захлебнуться, и утонуть в ямочке над ключицами.

Вычерчивать путь языком, и, обведя эту ямку, отправиться на восток — чуть прихватить зубами серо-жемчужную, нежную кожу подле ключицы, а пальцами, пальцами…

– Кажется, эта раздача всё же за мной, – произносит Кериан, и Джашана вздрагивает. Немного растерянно она подмечает, что карт у неё – куда больше, чем следовало иметь под конец игры, а Кериан между тем медленно, драматично выкладывает на стол трёх маркизов.

Она отбивается, но остроухий змей кидает ей новые карты — снова отбитые, снова вызвавшие лавину, — и под конец он остаётся с пустыми руками, тогда как Джашана по-прежнему может похвастаться пышным, солидным веером.

– Чего только не случается, batek sen, – отзывается она, не особенно-то расстраиваясь своему поражению, и, чуть оттянув мочку, сноровисто избавляется от второй по счёту серьги — золото и сапфиры, недавнее сентинельское приобретение.

Джашана передаёт трофей победителю; дымчато-серые, перевитые татуировками пальцы касаются её невесомо, воздушно, _почти_ не задерживаясь дольше необходимого — условия их игры не подразумевают преждевременных послаблений.

Но разве возможно совсем от них удержаться?

Вторая серьга присоединяется к первой, готовая скрашивать её одиночество; Джашана начинает тасовать карты. Предложить Кериану сыграть в “простачка” оказалось без преувеличения гениальной идеей.

Он пришёл к ней прямо с заседания Совета, не успев даже толком переодеться — только набросил сверху бесформенный бурый плащ, чтобы не привлекать по дороге ненужного им обоим внимания. Торговой принцессе Рихада так же не стоит стелиться под тёмных эльфов, как и Брату Великого дома Индорил – коротать вечера в компании хаммерфелльских девок.

Но разве это когда-либо их останавливало?

Он пришёл к ней прямо с заседания Совета, не успев даже толком переодеться — явился при полном параде. Впрочем, на это Джашана роптать бы не стала: смотрелся Кериан пусть и немного непривычно, но, как и всегда, – восхитительно. Вычурной роскоши он чурался, но выглядеть _дорого_ , внушительно и эффектно умел прекрасно. Джашана могла бы сказать, что эти умения он впитал с молоком матери, но в случае с Керианом эта метафора казалась на редкость неподходящей.

Имея сомнительную честь пересекаться с его матушкой в прошлом, Джашана могла только порадоваться, что у данмерских аристократок не принято самим кормить детей грудью: от _этой женщины_ Кериан мог бы впитать один только яд.

Как и всегда, смотрелся он восхитительно, — Джашана подозревала, что к этой фигуре подошло бы практически что угодно, — и чистый, пронзительный синий парадных одежд выгодно оттенял его кожу и волосы. Для уроженки вольного солнечного Рихада, где многие _традиционалисты_ и вовсе не стеснялись обнажаться на публике, тёмноэльфийская “многослойность” долгое время казалась смешной почти до нелепости. Но к этому, в отличие от желанья иметь под рукой части тела покойных родичей, Джашана давно притерпелась. Да и в том, чтобы распаковать такой старательно завёрнутый подарок, таится своя, особая прелесть.

Нет, истинные проблемы росли из другого корня: Кериан пришёл к Джашане прямо с заседания Совета — ногами, — но в мыслях по-прежнему оставался там, среди поросших бледным косматым мхом старых пней — и за плечом у своего Советника.

Против воли она задаётся вопросом: знает ли Гарин? Как торговый партнёр, серджо Советник всегда был любезен с “леди Джашаной”. Но сохранилась бы эта не особенно характерная для данмеров терпимость к чужестранцам, если бы он знал, что “леди” спит с его внучатым племянником?

Джашана не хочет об этом думать: не потому, что не может примириться с обречённостью их с Керианом связи, а потому, что счастливых, надвое разделённых часов у них и без того до прискорбия мало.

Нет, лишних людей не нужно сейчас — нет им здесь места. Бесплотных призраков необходимо было изгнать из мыслей, и Джашана из Рихада отыскала для этого замечательное решение.

У неё была припасена колода карт — пасьянсы прекрасно успокаивают нервы и помогают скоротать время, когда ни для чего другого сил уже попросту не остаётся, — и Джашана решила пустить их в дело. Кериан говорил ей не раз, что в азартных играх ему не везёт так последовательно и всеохватно, что это уже можно считать за везение особого сорта. Почему бы не проверить на практике?

Кериан предложение оценил далеко не сразу.

– Поверь, душа моя, – сказал он, нахмурившись, – мои поражения будут столь неизбежны и предсказуемы, что радости от победы ты не получишь. Я и правда паршивый игрок. Может, займём себя как-то иначе?

– Не важно, насколько хорошо или плохо мы играем. Главное – это поставить перед собой правильную цель, – назидательно проговорила Джашана, приподнимая указательный палец. – Мы будем играть на раздевание.

– На… раздевание?

– Да.

Кериан зримо задумался.

– Мне определённо нравится ход твоих мыслей, – усмехнулся он наконец. – Но я не пытаюсь набить себе цену: играю из рук вон плохо, даже в самое простое. А, зная тебя, я уверен, что выигрывать без борьбы тебе быстро наскучит.

– Полно, мутсэра, у вас передо мной имеется неоспоримое преимущество! – воскликнула тогда Джашана, заранее задавая игре мнимо-возвышенный, но легкомысленный тон. – Вы явились ко мне в таком торжественном облачении! Я же одета куда как более скромно. Чтобы преуспеть, мне надо выигрывать раз за разом, снова и снова, тогда как уже одна ваша победа может до неузнаваемости изменить ситуацию.

В том, что касается количества, Джашана и правда была одета намного скромнее: кроме лазурного шёлкового платья, на ней ничего не было — _вообще_ ничего, и, судя по заинтересованному взгляду любовника, о данной детали он тоже догадывался.

Этот аргумент перебороть оказалось непросто. Так и получилось, что в замечательной компании мёда, сыра и бутылки отменного нибенийского они уселись играть в детского “простачка”, разбавленного вовсе не детскими выигрышами.

“Неоспоримое преимущество” Кериану не особенно помогало: он и правда не преувеличивал своё невезение в картах. Впрочем, новообретённой весёлости он не потерял, даже проиграв одиннадцать раз подряд. Как и всегда чутко откликаясь на её интерес, из каждого проигрыша он устраивал для Джашаны отдельное представление. За индорильским наплечником, сверкающим золотой эмалью, дружно последовали и другие предметы гардероба, чьих правильных данмерских названий редгардка и не пыталась запомнить. А Кериан всякий раз раздевался медленно, плавно, тягуче — ловкие пальцы наигранно-долго возились с застёжками и завязками, — и с невозможной, пронзительно-хищной улыбкой смотрел Джашане в глаза.

Стоит ли удивляться, что после такого зрелища в какой-то момент самообладание у Джашаны всё-таки отказало? Двенадцатую игру она, наделав кучу бестолковых ошибок, в итоге проиграла.

– Ну же, госпожа, теперь ваша очередь! – “подбадривал” её Кериан, когда она замялась, ещё не решив до конца, что именно будет делать.

Джашана в ответ, чуть повозившись с застёжкой, протянула ему свою сапфировую серёжку. Трофей у нежданного победителя вызвал неудовольствие.

– А вы играете грязно, леди! – сказал он с шутливым укором. Джашана ему подмигнула: а как же иначе?

И снова игра пошла своим чередом, но Кериан с поистине восточным коварством решил отплатить любовнице той же монетой. Проиграв в двенадцатый раз, он уже взялся за ворот того, что у данмеров сходило за котту… но вместо неё стянул и с мрачной торжественностью вручил Джашане свой аметистовый амулет с пальцем любимого прадедушки в сердцевине.

Но она не унывала: немного настойчивости, и вскоре дойдёт черёд и до котты! Так в итоге и получилось.

Однако зрелище это производит на Джашану куда как большее впечатление, чем она рассчитывала: пересыхает во рту, и путаются мысли, и хочется плюнуть на все эти игры, хочется просто и безыскусно взять то, что принадлежит ей по праву: губами, зубами, ногтями клеймить его, слизывать кровь, сцеловывать стоны...

Джашана сдерживается. Часть её — колкая, злая и жгучая, как ледяное пламя, та самая часть, что позволяется ей единолично распоряжаться четырнадцатью кораблями и говорить на равных с заносчивой остроухой знатью — просто не позволяет Джашане из Рихада не довести предприятие до конца. Оставить свой замысел незавершённым, несбывшимся. Согласиться на меньшее, чем то, чего она для себя захотела.

Джашана тасует и раздаёт карты; в основании не разыгранной пока колоды ей ухмыляется лихо маркиз сердец.

Джашана играет дерзко, рискуя без всякой на то нужды — и всё равно выигрывает.

– Кажется, прекрасная госпожа загнала меня в угол, – улыбается Кериан.

Он улыбается краешком рта, чуть заметно, и взглядом – лучисто и ярко, ох, ослепительно ярко! Вздымается на ноги, точно морская волна, и брызжет пеной камизы в сторону, на соседний стул — туда, где угнездилась и остальная его одежда.

Во рту у Джашаны пересыхает вмиг; она против воли стискивает бёдра, но влажный жар — и в голове, и в низу живота, и между ног — даже не думает угасать. Что она там твердила считанные минуты назад? Что хрупкая, пограничная не-одетость якобы будоражит больше, чем обнажённое тело?

Брехня! Кого она обманывает? Быть может, если бы _его_ наготу, даже частичную наготу, Джашана видела хоть немного, да чаще, то впечатления выцвели бы, утратили яркость и блеск. Но _слишком часто_ всё у них происходит в спешке, с не поднятыми забралами: слишком часто – лишь задранные вверх юбки и наскоро распущенные завязки. Джашане ведома сладость каждого вырванного зубами мига — страх и азарт, горячая, страстная ярость.

А на границах их мира – эхо, реальное или мнимое, чьих-то шагов, что грозят им разоблачением...

Даже сейчас душу схватывает восторгом, когда любовник Джашаны обнажается для неё выше пояса. Он похож на ночное небо в лучистую многозвёздную ночь – в ночь, осенённую полными Массером и Секундой. Кожа — Джашана знает — на ощупь горячая, мягкая, гладкая… слишком, казалось бы, гладкая для того, кто в юности пусть и недолго, но был наёмником: только один совсем небольшой шрам прочерчен на левом боку. А под горячей и гладкой кожей играют тугие, словно из стали отлитые мышцы...

Джашана пьёт это сверкающее полуночное небо, ласкает касанием-взглядом и острые, чётко очерченные ключицы, и тёмные, точно подкрашенные чернилами соски, и тонкую, словно дорожка Массера на серебристой поверхности вод, линию рыжих волос, что тянется от пупка и — Джашана помнит — до паха.

Кериан садится, скрыв за столом свой плоский литой живот, расцвеченный лучиком Массера, и Джашана шумно, прерывисто выдыхает. Любовник смеётся над ней — немо, бесшумно, одними глазами, — и начинает перетасовывать карты.

Татуированные ладони словно одеты в подобия кружевных перчаток — коротких, чуть не доходящих до запястья. Пальцы – длинные, ловкие, а мускулистые руки словно отлиты из стали, но над столом – порхают легко, как крылья.

– Твой ход.

Джашана проигрывает с треском — а как же иначе? В какой-то момент она даже забывает, во что именно они играют, и начинает торговаться за прикуп. Да и как тут сосредоточиться на игре, когда усидеть на месте – уже испытание, что едва ей по силам? Джашана ёрзает чуть заметно, тщетно пытаясь унять сладостный зуд между ног, и Кериан спрашивает, мерцая полуулыбкой:

– С чем госпожа расстаётся на этот раз?

Можно было бы, например, достать и колечко из носа? Но день был долог и многотруден, а ночь, лучистая многозвёздная ночь Дешаана манит её, щедрая на молчаливые обещания.

– Для победителя у меня есть достойнейшая награда.

– Не так уж давно я умудрился проиграть одиннадцать раз подряд. Не думаю, что было бы честно называть меня победителем, – откликается Кериан.

Но Джашана к нему не прислушивается: плавно, неспешно она поднимается из-за стола и на ходу поддевает одну из завязок, что за спиной, а после – вторую, третью...

Платье соскальзывает, словно змеиная кожа, и Кериан хрипло и глухо вздыхает в ответ: кроме колечка на пальце, колечка в носу и колечка в пупке, шпилек и пары домашних туфель, на леди Джашане совсем ничего не надето.

– В бездну всё, – полузвериным рыком звучит в тишине, и Джашана смеётся, не в силах сдержать пьянящего душу веселья.

Джашана смеётся, запрокинув голову, и забывает следить за любовником: слишком хмельно, слишком тягуче-сладко, слишком бурлит в крови распитое на двоих нибенийское.

Джашана смеётся, но вскрикивает невольно, когда любовник подхватывает её на руки.

– В бездну всё, – повторяет он и сосредоточенно, целеустремлённо несёт её в спальню.

Руками его обвив, Джашана закрывает глаза: дышит прерывисто, жадно, спрятав лицо у него на груди и каплю за каплей вбирая в себя его пряный и терпкий запах.

Голые ноги забавно шлёпают по паркету; поскрипывает поддетая дверь, что очень удачно открывается вовнутрь...

Джашану сажают на загодя разобранную кровать, и шёлк простыней привычно холодит кожу. Она открывает глаза и провожает взглядом крепкую, упругую задницу: Кериан зажигает огонь и достаёт ей _зелье_ с каминной полки.

Иную женщину, может быть, опечалила бы подобная прагматичность и недоверчивость: что же он, голову не потерял от страсти, раз может ещё бояться нежданных детей? Но Джашану их разделённая на двоих ответственность только воодушевляет: именно в этом ей видятся подлинные поддержка и уважение.

А дети? Дети и правда были бы им обоим очень некстати.

– Какие-то планы? – спрашивает она, откупоривая флакончик.

– Конечно, – звучит в ответ — без тени улыбки в голосе или в лице. – Я даже сложил об этом прекрасное хайку.

– Ммм?

Даже с босыми пятками Кериан умудряется выглядеть серьёзно, чуть ли не возвышенно. Не изменяясь в лице, он возводит очи горе и важно, торжественно произносит:

– Ноги тебе раздвинув,  
К нему припаду —  
Любимому лакомству.

Джашана не может сдержаться: прыскает со смеху, пряча невольно отблески своего веселья за смуглой ладонью.

– Мне определённо нравится ход твоих мыслей, – отвечает она наконец. – Но это всё же не хайку: здесь семь-пять-семь, а не пять-семь-пять.

– Какой кошмар, – соглашается Кериан, не отступаясь от принятой им серьёзности. – Я просто чудовищно просчитался. Хорошо, что рядом нет акавирцев, готовых спросить с меня за попранные традиции. А ты мне, надеюсь, эту ошибку всё же простишь, моя госпожа.

И он опускается на пол, садится у леди Джашаны в ногах. Снимает ей туфли и бережно, аккуратно кладёт их в сторону, словно бы те сделаны из хрусталя, а не из кожи и бархата. Дымчато-серые пальцы его горячи, как застывшее пламя: жгут её ступни, лодыжки, колени, и — Джашана покорно разводит ноги — нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бёдер.

Она подаётся навстречу и тянется жадно, отчаянно. Касается рыжих волос, жёстких от лака: он пришёл к ней прямо с заседания Совета, не успев сбросить с себя всю шелуху неуместного официоза. Коротко остриженными ногтями Джашана царапает нежную кожу подле затылка, висков и ушей и выцарапывает себе ответные, влажно-тягучие стоны.

Similibus enim similia gaudent, так? Подобное радуется подобному? Тягуче и влажно ей, влажно и горячо. Джашана смотрит на Кериана из-под ресниц и обжигается — о пурпур румянца, о капельки пота на лбу и висках и о трепещущие крылья острого носа. О, разве можно себе представить зрелище прекраснее?

В нервно-неровных тенях на его лице по неосторожности можно и утонуть.

Губы, и зубы, и юркий язык — дразнят, не подступаются к цели и только блуждают кругами, медленно лишая Джашану рассудка. Она уже было решает взять дело в свои руки — в каждом возможном смысле, — но Кериан, словно почуяв её взбунтовавшиеся мысли, наконец приступает к выполнению своего обещания.

Джашана откидывает голову, закрывая глаза, и гортанно, протяжно стонет. Как это только возможно? Вглубь, до самых корней души, до сладостно-льдистой боли и до бессильно дрожащих пальцев — и выше, выше, выше, с каждым движением, с каждым вздохом?

Губами и языком, носом, невыбритым подбородком он ведёт её всё выше и выше — куда-то за грань миров, в холодное зарево пляшущих Магне-Ге.

Всхлипывая, почти до крови закусывая губу, она теряет последние остатки контроля. Шёлк простыней холодит разгорячённую спину, но у Джашаны жидкий огонь струится внутри и застывает свинцом в низу живота. Быстрее, слаще, глубже — выше! Пальцы на бёдрах горячие, злые, резкие — держат на этой земле.

Ловкий змеиный язык уводит в Забвение.

– Подожди… – пытается прошептать Джашана, но с губ вместо слов срываются неразборчивые полустоны. – Остановись, я… готова, я… подожду…

Она не видит, но чувствует — представляет яснее, чем по плоти — его улыбку, похожую на удар шехая. Конечно, Кериан и не думает остановиться и лишь накрывает руками её безвольные пальцы, ведёт её вдаль, и это...

Достигнуть вершины Башни. Взорвать себе горло криком.

_О, Тава, даруй же мне крылья свои, чтобы я не разбилась о землю! В теле моём не осталось целой кости._

Какое-то время Джашана не чувствует ничего — и чувствует слишком много, и с головою тонет в невыразимой, невыносимо-пронзительной сладости.

– Почему ты ещё одет? – недовольно бурчит она, немного придя в себя. – Раздевайся!

– А госпожа умеет уговаривать, – хмыкает Кериан.

Джашана любезно решает прийти ему на помощь, и это равно прекрасно и дико: схлестнуться губами к губам, жадно и зло, и чувствовать, верно, _свой вкус_ на кончике языка — тягучую, пряную, пьяную сладость.

Когда им всё-таки удаётся ненадолго прерваться, Джашана сноровисто избавляет любовника от остатков одежды и на мгновение замирает.

– ...Восхищена вашей выдержкой, серджо, – только и может сказать она.

– Ибо мне ещё лишь предстоит научиться облагораживать моё восхищение, – откликается он с серьёзным, скорбным лицом. – Любовь моя непредумышленно принимает форму копья.*

– А с этим, серджо, я с удовольствием вам помогу, – обещает Джашана. – Времени у нас вдосталь.

Ночь, лучистая многозвёздная ночь Дешаана принадлежит нынче только лишь им двоим… и разве этого мало?

Джашане знакома цена каждого счастливого часа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “For I have yet to learn how to refine my rapture. My love is accidentally shaped like a spear”, V., 14/36.
> 
> Тава - йокуданский дух воздуха.


	3. О падениях

<...>

Вдыхая дым, густой и влажно-пряный, я открывал не без труда глаза, и города, начертанные тенью на веках круглоухих мудрецов, я посещал, не поднимаясь с места, врастая в это сонное тепло, и вместо честно нажитых несчастий я предавался взятому взаймы — и под процент, что тяжелее Сердца, — разбитому на тысячи частей, чарующе-пустому наслажденью…

Короче говоря, вдыхая дым, — в начале той из сонма многих вёсен, когда я был чуть более влюблён в простую жизнь, не порченную ядом, не кованую медной тишиной, — я пил любовь, разлитую в столетьях, и пел о лете, сплавленном со льдом, и чернота возлюбленных зрачков вела меня сквозь время и пространство…

Вдыхая дым, я открывал глаза, и видел кровь разбитых заклинаний, которым было суждено пятнать изнанку мира, — и никак иначе! — и колдовал, пытаясь изменить судьбу, что мне на снорукавном рынке всучила вдруг насмешница-Судьба, не сжалившись над заплутавшим тёзкой; я колдовал, и всё ж не суждено подобным чарам было заработать…

Однако, так и так, вдыхая дым, врастая в это сонное тепло, я расплетал заученные строки в извивисто-нерукописный бред, терял тропу и вечным Тёмным братством преследовал себя до темноты, не обрамлённой прядями рассвета...

Вдыхая дым, я не нашёл ответов: прошу тебя, и ты их не ищи.

<...>

_Из частной переписки Джашаны Рихадской; автор неизвестен_


	4. О прощаниях

Прекрасно зная, что не навсегда  
Связали нас узорчатые тени,  
Моя любовь не ведала стыда.

Я растворялся в счастье без следа  
И пил вино из неповиновений,  
Прекрасно зная, что не навсегда.

Врастая в сердце, словно лебеда,  
Не оставляя места для сомнений,  
Моя любовь не ведала стыда.

Мы оплетали горькие года  
Гирляндой из мерцающих мгновений,   
Прекрасно зная, что не навсегда.

Вся жизнь была – сплошная череда  
Пленительных полётов и падений:  
Моя любовь не ведала стыда...

Да, я любил, и в том моя беда,  
Ведь я обрёк себя на пробужденье,  
Прекрасно зная, что не навсегда  
Моя любовь не ведала стыда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это вилланелла - стихотворение из 6 строф, пяти трехстиший и одного завершающего четверостишия. Средние строки всех трёхстиший рифмуются между собой; первая и третья строки первого трехстишия по очереди повторяются в последних строках последующих трёхстиший (рефрен), а также в третьей и четвёртой строках завершающего четверостишия.
> 
> Перекликается вот с [этим стихотворением](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4385395/13507246#part_content).


End file.
